


Smitten

by Eliza



Series: Almost Love: A Prelude [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: Otabek and Yuri's first date





	Smitten

Darkness fell in the time it took them to reach the bike. Yuri was quiet during the trip down the steps from the main terrace in Park Güell, but Otabek wasn't as worried as he had been going up. The only aspects of Yuri's personality that he'd seen in recent years were the disdain and barely restrained frustration during interviews and then the snarling scene in the hotel lobby. What he'd remembered and been drawn to from the training camp was a quiet, focused boy who kept to himself. Otabek was now certain the truth was somewhere in between, and he was impatient to find out exactly where.

“Tea?” he asked, reaching for their helmets.

Yuri nodded eagerly while accepting his but paused before putting it on. “Not too close to the hotel, okay?”

Yuri's Angels. It would be poor timing to let Yuri know how much Otabek felt he owed them. Instead, he just nodded. Yuri sighed, smiled, and put on his helmet. He didn't hesitate to put his hands on Otabek's hips this time and even leaned hard against Otabek's back to speak into his ear. “Where did you get the bike?”

Otabek turned his head and tried not to notice how close Yuri's lips were. “I'll tell you when I'm not driving it.”

They found a café in the same neighbourhood as the hotel, but far enough away that they should be able to have their drinks unaccosted. Otabek went in first to case the place for cat ears and waved Yuri in once he was sure the coast was clear.

“I'll be right back,” Yuri said, brushing past and moving toward the washrooms.

Unfortunately, the only free table was within view of the window. Otabek took it anyway, and used the moment alone to check his phone. He wasn't surprised at the number of messages, he'd suspected they'd broken the internet with that escape, but the most recent one had only come in five minutes ago: _Smitten?_

It was mid-morning in Calgary, so Lauren either had just finished her practice or was taking a break. He smiled at her phrasing—she'd had to explain the word to him the first time she used it—and answered: _Always and not yet._

The kiss emoji she sent back as an acknowledgement and sign-off arrived just as Yuri sat down. As Otabek closed the app and put his phone away, Yuri asked, “Did we break the internet?” He pulled his hood up, covering his blond trademark.

“I didn't look. I was just checking in with a friend.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes, but Otabek could see the smile lurking around his lips. “You have other friends?”

Otabek leaned forward. “Not in this country.”

“So I'm your closest friend.” Yuri's smile stopped lurking and appeared to light up the table. 

Otabek didn't bother restraining his grin. “At the moment.”

Yuri laughed. “I'll take that.”

The waiter arrived to take their orders. Otabek shook his head at Yuri requesting a cold drink in December and then suffered Yuri's disdain when he ordered espresso. This led to Yuri complaining about being unable to get decent tea outside of Russia, which led to a discussion of favourite restaurants, favourite food, and by the time Yuri was telling Otabek about his grandfather's cooking, Otabek had his chin perched on his hand. He felt his smile get a little wider as he thought about how smug Lauren was going to be when he talked to her tonight and how much he didn't mind.

“What are you grinning about?”

Yuri must have been watching him closely to notice that change in expression; it gave Otabek the small nudge he needed to provide the simple truth. “I like listening to you talk.”

Yuri's blush was beautiful. “I.... Fuck you, Altin.” _Now_ Otabek grinned. He was starting to understand what brought out the claws. “Tell me about the bike,” Yuri demanded. 

Otabek sat back in a poor approximation of Yuri's sprawl and shrugged. “I borrowed it.”

“I thought you didn't have any friends in this country.”

“Friend of a friend.” He could see Yuri getting frustrated by his concise answers. How much it delighted him didn't bode well for his future health.

“You're on thin ice, asshole,” Yuri growled. Adorable. 

Otabek leaned in and placed his chin in his hand again. “I know.”

Yuri grinned, fierce and bright, then sat up straight, schooled his expression to something poised and practiced, looked him dead in the eye and said, “You're going to need better moves than that if you're going to skate with me.”

A high-pitched squeal from outside the window shattered the moment and they both turned to see Yuuri Katsuki being accosted by a pair of women. Yuri's smile instantly turned into a scowl which then took on an edge of something else.

“Fans?” Otabek asked in hope of gaining some understanding of what was causing the reaction.

“Worse,” Yuri said, with a rueful twist to his mouth. “Family.” 

Otabek had been about to debate the point when Victor came into view in the window and started waving at them; instead, he leaned forward, grabbed Yuri's wrist and made sure Yuri met his eyes before he said, “Whatever Victor wants, you decide what to do. I'll back you.”

Yuri sat back, blinking. Otabek was surprised and a little saddened that his support was being taken with such amazement, but then Yuri covered Otabek's hand with his own, squeezing it, and smiled as Otabek sat back. 

At the sound of Victor coming in the door, Yuri's gaze took on a hard, soldier's edge, but his smile didn't waver until Victor reached the table. Yuri surged to his feet and turned on Victor with a ferociousness that Otabek hadn't seen. “What?!” It intimidated Victor not one little bit.

“Mari and Minako are here and we are all going for dinner. You should join us!” Victor said, smiling down directly into Yuri's snarl. Yuri slid his gaze over to Otabek and Otabek gave him a slow blink and a slight nod in return. He wasn't certain what Yuri was checking on but whatever it was, Yuri had his support.

“Where?” Yuri said, now more wary than irate.

“That lovely seafood restaurant has set up tents in the square for extra seating. We should get a table there.”

Yuri sighed hotly, but before another outburst, Otabek interjected, “I know where it is.”

“Otabek's coming,” Yuri insisted.

“Of course! Yuuri is messaging Phichit. We'll have a party!! See you there!”

Otabek managed to withhold his grin until Victor had taken his exuberance back out the door, but it didn't stay long as Yuri visibly slumped. As much as Yuri looked like he needed a hug, Otabek wasn't willing to risk meeting claws and damaging whatever it was they were building. Instead, he put his hand on Yuri's shoulder and steered them toward the exit and the bike.

“You don't have to go. They can be a lot to take,” Yuri said, hanging back as Otabek retrieved the helmets.

“Are you going to abandon me?”

“No!”

“Then I don't mind going.” Yuri might have blushed again, it was hard to tell between the street lamps. Otabek moved close as he handed Yuri his helmet. “But I enjoyed having you to myself. Another time?”

There was the blush, colouring his cheeks and across his nose, and darkening his lips in a way Otabek promised himself he wouldn’t think about tonight. And it might have been a trick of the light, but he thought he saw extra shine come into Yuri's eyes as the moment seemed to stretch. Then Yuri blinked, and smiled. “Me, too. After we win?” 

Otabek nodded and put on his helmet. “Davai.”


End file.
